


An Old Friend

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Old Friends, Short, Surprises, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “That's Peter Vincent.”  He said at last.“I know.”  Lucian frowned.  “How do you know?  Are you a fan?”Crowley pulled out one of the chairs at the counter and pushed Lucian to sit in it.  “Aziraphale.”  He began.  “They used to be together.”





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:  
Me: You know what this needs... another character/fandom

“I got a text from an old friend earlier. He's back in London, wants to meet up. Would you mind if I invited him over? We could invite Aziraphale too.” Lucian looked over to where Crowley was sprawled in the sunny spot on the floor still. He had changed form, but was still basking.

“Yeah, of course. Tonight? Aziraphale is coming over anyway.” Crowley replied.

Lucian pulled his phone from his pocket. “Great. I'll let him know.”

\--- 

Crowley was in the bedroom having a disagreement with his hair when Lucian's friend arrived, so he didn't see him. Just heard a cheerful Scottish accent.

He got his hair tamed just in time for the second knock on the door and confused went to open it. “Since when do you knock, Angel?” He asked his friend who was standing on the doorstep, bottle of wine in hand.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Since I have no desire to catch you and my grandson naked together.” He stepped past Crowley and headed for the sitting room. He pushed open the door, laid eyes on the other visitor and stopped so suddenly that Crowley slammed right into his back knocking the bottle of wine from his hand. Only a quick demonic snap saving it from the hard floor.

“Angel!” Crowley yelped, surprised.

“Peter?” Aziraphale gasped and Crowley looked up.

“Holy shit!” Crowley exclaimed. He darted around Aziraphale, grabbed Lucian by the arm and pushed him into the kitchen.

“What the hell?” Lucian demanded as the door swung closed and Crowley set the wine bottle on the counter. Crowley was staring back at the closed door but after a moment, he turned to look at Lucian with a stunned expression.

“That's Peter Vincent.” He said at last.

“I know.” Lucian frowned. “How do you know? Are you a fan?”

Crowley pulled out one of the chairs at the counter and pushed Lucian to sit in it. “Aziraphale.” He began. “They used to be together.”

“They WHAT!?” Lucian hissed, not wanting to be heard by the two in the other room.

Crowley nodded, eyes flicking to the door again. “Five years. Aziraphale, broke it off. Must have been about six years ago now. Said he couldn't let Peter waste his life on him. Truthfully though, he was worried about Peter getting older while he didn't.”

“Huh.” Lucian thought for a moment. “Guess I solved that problem then.”

It was Crowley's turn to frown. “What do you mean?”

“I met Peter in France, about five years ago. He was hunting vampires. We became friends. He's a collector you know, vampire related stuff. Weapons to kill them, that sort of thing.” Lucian shrugged and Crowley nodded. “He called me one night. Excited about a new find. Asked if I wanted to go with him to check it out.”

Lucian lowered his head. Stared at his hands, folded in his lap. “It was a set-up. We were ambushed by vampires. Peter got badly injured. It wasn't a vampire bite though, so I was able to save him. I just had to make him like me.”

“He's a lycan now?” Crowley whispered and Lucian nodded. “Is he okay with that?”

Lucian looked up. Gave a half smile. “Surprisingly okay, yeah. He took to it well.”

“Huh.” Crowley nodded. “Aziraphale should be pleased.”

\--- 

Peter looked up when he heard his name being gasped in a familiar voice. “Aziraphale?” He shot to his feet and crossed the room in long strides to arrive in front of the startled Angel. “Never thought I'd see you again.” He said quietly. “Hoped, though.”

Aziraphale was staring at him. “You haven't aged a day.”

Peter smiled. “Ah, well, I won't. Not any more. Lycans kinda don't, do they.”

“What?” Was all Aziraphale could manage. He felt dizzy, light headed. The room was starting to spin. He couldn't breathe. Didn't need to, but couldn't convince his body of that as it tried to throw him into a panic. He reached out a hand towards the sofa, took a faltering step.

Peter grabbed his arms in a firm grip, led him to the sofa. “Sit.” He urged, pushing Aziraphale down gently and dropping to his knees in front of him. “Just, breathe.” He murmured, placing warm hands on Aziraphale's thighs.

“How?” Aziraphale managed at last.

Peter shook his head. “Just me being an idiot as usual. Ran into a vampire ambush, got saved by my lycan pal.” He smiled. “Didn't know you were friends with him too.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Crowley's boyfriend.” He took a deep breath. “My great grandson.”

“Holy shit.” Peter laughed. “Small world.”

Aziraphale nodded, still in shock. “I missed you so much.” He whispered.

Peter met his eyes. “I missed you too. I wanted to come back. Once I changed, but I was scared. A lot of people don't like lycans.”

Aziraphale scowled. “A lot of people, are not me.” He raised his hand to touch Peter's cheek. “You kept the eyeliner.” He smiled fondly.

“You always liked it.” Peter chuckled. He leant forwards, slowly, telegraphing his intent loud and clear. Aziraphale lifted his chin and as their eyes closed, their lips slotted together in a manner achingly familiar to them both.

\--- 

“You know, he looks just like you.” Lucian raised an eyebrow at the demon.

“Yep.” Crowley nodded. “Not mine though. We checked that years ago. Just a little joke on god's part I suppose.”

“So you end up dating a guy that looks just like your best friend and so does he?” Lucian was puzzled.

“Weird, isn't it.” Crowley grinned. “Did you and he ever... you know?” Crowley enquired.

“Have wild monkey sex?” Lucian grinned.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and Lucian laughed. “No.” He stated. “Never did. You have nothing to worry about.”

Crowley waved his hand dismissively, but Lucian could tell he was relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had been neglecting Aziraphale a bit with this series, so I decided to get him a present ;)


End file.
